Drarry Niczym zakochany kundel
by Gakuko
Summary: Draco Malfoy zachowuje się coraz to dziwniej, co sprawia, że Harry i jego przyjaciele zaczynają podejrzewać Ślizgona o działania na korzyść Sami - wiecie - kogo. Wybraniec postanawia to sprawdzić, lecz to czego się dowie nie tylko go zszokuje, ale sprawi, że będzie chciał pomóc swojemu wrogowi.
1. Rozdział 1

Lekcja eliksirów trwała już kilka minut. Wszyscy wyglądali na znużonych wykładem pana Slughorn, najwidoczniej Harry nie był wyjątkiem. Cały wczorajszy dzień poświęcił treningom quidditch'a, a przy okazji przypomniał sobie o wypracowaniu na transmutacje. Ale przynajmniej miał jakiś powód by być zmęczonym, może nauczyciel będzie łaskawy? Znał pana Slughorn to nie był groźny człowiek, raczej spokojny i dość miły, a czasami nawet niezdarny. Postanowił nie myśleć na razie o lekcji i jego wzrok powędrował na swoich przyjaciół. Ron szeptał coś do Hermiony, zaś ona warczała do niego by przestał bo chce się skupić. Nie patrząc na ich lekkie co tygodniowe kłótnie wydają się naprawdę szczęśliwi w swoim towarzystwie. Uśmiechnął się lekko, po czym spojrzał na grupę ślizgonów. Nie widział tam nic ciekawego, prócz nielubianych przez niego twarzy, ale chwila! Przejrzał jeszcze raz ich skład i zauważył, że brakuje tu jednej osoby, jednej wrednej fretki.

\- Och, panie Malfoy ciesze się, że zaszczyciłeś nas swoją obecnością! - na słowa pana Slughorn odwrócił się w stronę drzwi i ujrzał brakującego ślizgona.

\- Ja też się cieszę - odchrząknął Malfoy po czym podszedł do swojej grupy odprowadzony wzrokiem nauczyciela, który najwyraźniej nie miał ochoty dopytywać się o powód spóźnienia.

"Dziwne, chłopak, który zazwyczaj pała energią i szuka licznych sposobów by komuś dokuczyć nie raczy obdarzyć go chociaż spojrzeniem? Nie, to już nie jest dziwne to jest podejrzane! Już od miesiąca chodzi taki przygaszony i wydaję się, że mnie unika. Tylko czasami powie coś obraźliwego w moją strone i tyle. Będę musiał porozmawiać o tym z moimi przyjaciółmi." Pochłonięty różnymi teoriami Harry nie zauważył, że pan Slughorn przestał wyjaśniać temat lekcji i teraz spogląda na niego.

\- Harry czy mógłbyś powtórzyć?

Na dźwięk swojego imienia od razu wyrwał się z krainy myśli i spojrzał nieprzytomnie na nauczyciela.

\- Em... - zaczął próbując przypomnieć sobie o czym była mowa. - Przepraszam , nie wiem.

-Czy ktoś może powtórzyć o czym mówiłem? - najwidoczniej pan Slughorn domyślił się o wielkim zaangażowaniu uczniów.

Spośród licznej grupy, zgłosiła się tylko Hermiona. Co wynika z tego, że albo nikt nie uważał, albo nikomu nie chciało się odpowiadać.

\- Dobrze panno Granger - powiedział lekko zawiedziony aktywnością klasy.

\- Opowiadał nam pan o różnych eliksirach, które spotkaliśmy w młodszych klasach. Na przykład teraz była mowa o Eliksirze Bujnego Owłosienia.

\- Eliksir Bujnego Owłosienia?! - ożywił się nagle Ron. - Taki to by się przydał Malfoyowi, by mógł nareszcie wyglądać jak jeden ze swoich!

Na te słowa Gryffoni zaczęli chichotać, zaś Ślizgoni patrzyli na reakcję blondyna, który o dziwo na słowa Rona tylko się wzdrygnął, ale nic nie odpowiedział. To jeszcze bardziej wzbudziło podejrzenie w oczach Harrego. Już chciał coś dodać, ale w sali rozległ się dzwonek. Gryffon już widział, że dzisiejszym tematem rozmów z przyjaciółmi będzie Malfoy.

Przy posiłku Ron nie mógł się powstrzymać od złośliwości.

\- Widzieliście minę Malfoya?!

-Mówiłeś to już setny raz! - poinformowała go Hermiona.

\- Przecież ta fretka sama stwierdziła, że lubi być w centrum uwagi, więc nie widzę nic złego w rozgłaszaniu tak ciekawych informacji!

\- A skoro jesteśmy w temacie Malfoya - przerwał mu spokojnie Harry. - Nie sądzicie że te jego zachowanie zrobiło się zaskakująco dziwne?

\- Wszyscy zdarzyli już to zauważyć, Harry. - powiedziała Hermiona, po czym po chwili namysłu dodała. - Nie wiem jak wam, ale wydaje mi się, że on jest często niewyspany.

\- No ba! Pewnie knuje coś po nocach! Dlatego taki potulny się zrobił!

\- Ron mógłbyś być ciszej? - poprosił go Gryffon, ale rudzielec wcale go nie słuchał.

\- Co ciszej? Harry tu chodzi o Malfoya!

\- Co takiego chodzi o mnie? - odezwał się dobrze im znany głos.

Cała trójka odwróciła się i zobaczyli nikogo innego jak Malfoya we własnej osobie.

\- No pięknie - wyszeptała Hermiona miażdżąc wzrokiem Rona.

\- Wybaczcie gołąbeczki. Nie chciałem, żebyście byli prze zemnie na siebie źli. - powiedział najwidoczniej zauważają lekkie zdenerwowanie Hermiony. - A ty Potter? Nie masz z kim pogruchać?

\- Zamknij się Malfoy! - odpowiedział na zaczepkę. - I po cholerę wtrącasz się w nie swoje sprawy?!

\- A kto to o mnie rozmawiał wy czy ja? No chyba, że ktoś tu się we mnie zakochał. To nie mam nic przeciwko. - posłał dwuznaczny uśmiech w stronę Hermiony.

\- Gdzie z tą mordą! - krzyknął wzburzony Ron, który już miał się na Ślizgona rzucić, ale został powstrzymany przez przyjaciół.

\- Jak ciebie łatwo sprowokować Weasley. I tak dla twojej wiadomości ktoś tak boski jak ja i taka szlama, razem?

\- Dość! Wypieprzaj stąd. - powiedział zdecydowanym głosem Harry.

Blondyn spojrzał na Gryffonów po czym z uśmiechem odwrócił się i jak gdyby nigdy nic po prostu odszedł.

\- Ron uspokój się, on chciał cię tylko sprowokować.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to! Nikt nie będzie cię obrażał! - spojrzał jej prosto w oczy i a ona w odpowiedzi pocałowała go w policzek. To na rudzielca podziałało.

Gdy wszyscy ochłonęli po ostrej wymianie zdań. Ron zaczął temat.

\- Masz przecież mapę i pelerynę niewidkę. Możemy dzięki temu się czegoś dowiedzieć.

\- Też o tym myślałem, ale nie wiem czy to będzie takie proste dostanie się do Pokoju Wspólnego Ślizgonów.

-Musimy spróbować- wtrąciła się Hermiona. - Zachowanie Malfoya ma jakiś powód.

\- Skoro nawet ktoś taki jak ty tak sądzi - uśmiechnął się Harry

\- Ha ha bardzo śmieszne. Tylko proszę cię nie daj się czasem złapać. Nie mam ochoty na minusowe punkty, bądź czasem czyszczenie toalet.

Cała trójka roześmiała się. Ale wiedzieli, że powinni coś zrobić. Coś tu było stanowczo nie tak.


	2. Rozdział 2

Wczorajsza noc była dla Harrego nie do zniesienia. Wpatrywał się raz to w czarny zegar, a raz w mapę huncwotów mając nadzieję, że wielki, wręcz dla niego olśniewający napis "Malfoy" w końcu wykona jakiś ruch, ale niestety nic takiego się nie zdarzyło. Ślizgon najwidoczniej siedział grzecznie tam gdzie porządny uczeń o tej godzinie powinien być, czyli w swoim pokoju. Myśl, że jego śmiertelny wróg nie robi niby nic podejrzanego dołowała bruneta. "To niemożliwe! Przecież cały czas wydaje się taki... Właśnie jaki?" pytania zaprzątały mu głowę. Sam nie wiedział do końca dlaczego ta sprawa tak go interesuje, może chce, aby wszyscy się przekonali, że Malfoy jest zwykłym zdrajcą. "A może coś innego jest na rzeczy? Może w końcu zrozumiał, że był skończonym kretynem?" Harry sam skarcił się za swoje myśli. Cóż prawda jest taka, że gdy Gryffon po raz pierwszy napotkał blondyna, miał dziwną chęć być jego przyjacielem, ale gdy tylko usłyszał jaki ma on stosunek do ludzi ta pogarda... Uczucie w pewnym sensie odeszło, a może logiczne myślenie je przyćmiło? Harry znowu spojrzał na zegar. Wybiła czwarta. Choć można było przypisać chłopakowi wiele zasług to nie ulegało wątpliwości, że nie jest on mistrzem w niespaniu. Dopadł go sen, więc postanowił się troszkę przespać, bo gdyby Malfoy miał w planach nocny spacer to już by go zrealizował. Postanowił jednak ostatni raz spojrzeć na mapę i ku swojemu zdziwieniu ujrzał dwie nazwy obok siebie : Malfoy i Snape. Niewątpliwie kierowali się w stronę Gabinetu opiekuna Slytherinu. Harremu od raz przeszła ochota na spanie. Pospiesznie zarzucił na siebie pelerynę niewidkę i udał się ich śladem. Na całe szczęście nic nie stanęło mu na drodze, oprócz paru zrzędliwych obrazów, które złatwością ominął. Gdy dotarł do celu jak najciszej przybliżył się do drzwi gabinetu i przysłuchiwał się dwóm głosom.

\- Mam nadzieje, że przydał ci się mój wywar. - powiedział Snape dziwnie opiekuńczym głosem, co mocno zdziwiło nieproszonego gościa za drzwiami.

\- Może być, jest całkiem przydatny, ale czasami... - niepewnym i cichym tonem padła odpowiedź co jeszcze bardziej go zdziwiło.

-Draco, nic innego tutaj nie pomoże i dobrze o tym wiesz.

\- To już za trzy dni.

\- Bądź gotów. Nikt nie może cię zauważyć, zrozumiałeś?

Po tych słowach brunet odsunął się od drzwi, które po chwili zostały otwarte i wyszedł przez nie Malfoy. Chłopak nic z tej rozmowy nie zrozumiał. O jakim wywarze rozmawiali? I co się ma wydarzyć za trzy dni? W jego umyśle zaświtała okropna myśl. "Czyżby Malfoy miał przejść jakąś inicjacje? A może chce wprowadzić do Hogwartu jakiegoś Śmierciożerce?" Gdyby tylko wiedział o jaki wywar chodziło znacznie ułatwiło by mu to stwierdzenie co planuje blondyn, bo nieważne co wymyślił wydawało mu się to dziwnie głupie, jakby chodziło o coś zupełnie innego. Przez resztę nocy Harry rozmyślał i wpatrywał się w mapę, która jak przypuszczał nic więcej ciekawego mu nie pokazała.

Przyszła pora obiadowa na której Harry opowiedział swoim zaufanym przyjaciołom wszystko co się dowiedział. Hermiona na wzmiankę o wywarze lekko się wzdrygnęła. Od razy Gryffoni wiedzieli, że ich mądra Gryffonka ma już pewne teorie.

\- Mam pewną propozycję o jakie wywary może chodzić, ale nie mogę stwierdzić, czy aby na pewno... - zaczęła próbując przez to powiedzieć, że znalezienie odpowiedniego wywaru jest jak przewidzenie kto zostanie wybranym do odpowiedzi na wykładach Snepa. Niby nie takie trudne do przewidzenia, ale tak naprawdę nigdy nic nie jest pewne.

\- Och, Miono... - powiedział Ron robiąc maślane oczy. - Wiesz, że jesteśmy cieńcy z eliksirów i nie mamy bladego pojęcia jakie są przykładowe wywary.

\- Aby coś ustalić potrzebujemy trochę teorii i obeznania, prawda? - cytując niegdyś słowa Hermiony dodał Harry, które ostatecznie przekonały dziewczyną.

\- ... no więc jest kilka najbardziej tutaj pasujących: Wywar wzmacniający, Wywar Żywej Śmierci, Wywar zaciemniający umysł, a także Wywar z blekotu.

\- Wywar Żywej Śmierci? - spojrzał zaciekawiony rudzielec. - To ten jakby środek usypiający? Ten wywar idealnie tu pasuję, albo czekaj! Wywar wzmacniający, też niczego sobie.

\- Przypominam, że to tylko teoria jest jeszcze wiele innych np. Wywar ze szczuroszczeta, Wywar Toja...

\- Dobra, dobra nie przemęczaj się. - przerwał jej znów Ron. - Mamy to co potrzebowaliśmy i teraz możemy pomyśleć co jest za trzy dni. Prawda, Harry?

Pytanie przyjaciela zagłuszyło słowa Hermiony, która wydawała się, jakby zesztywniała.

\- Umm, mówiłaś coś? - zapytał, lekko ją potrząsając.

\- Ach nic, przypomniało mi się, że muszę lecieć do biblioteki na razie, chłopaki! - powiedziała pośpiesznie , po czym wyszła z sali.

To wzbudziło dziwne uczucia w Harrym, czuł, że powiedziała coś ważnego, ale nie wiedział co. Wiedział tylko, że to była odpowiedź na pytanie " Co jest za trzy dni?" Sam próbował domyśleć się co takiego może wtedy być. Jednak znowu nie znalazł odpowiedzi. Kątem oka skierował swój wzrok na stół Ślizgonów i na Malfoya. Wydawał się dziwnie zmęczony i jakby to powiedzieć smutny...? Przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w niego dopóki blondyn również na niego spojrzał. Harry poczuł dziwne uczucie, które jest mu znane, jakby od bardzo dawna, ale postanowił to zostawić. Miał już dość tym teorii spiskowych.


	3. Rozdział 3

Począwszy od jak zwykle niedocenianej lekcji wróżbiarstwa aż do surowych zajęć z profesor McGonagall, znany wszystkim wybraniec nie mógł się na niczym skupić. Przez to Griffindor stracił 20 punktów, ale on się tym nie przejął, bo miał naprawdę duży powód do uciechy. Dzisiaj minęły trzy dni od "przypadkowo" usłyszanej rozmowy Snepa i Malfoya. To właśnie ten dzień o którym mówił blondyn, ten, który może nieść nawet rozwiązanie całej sprawy, która niewątpliwie była podejrzana. Harry co jakiś czas spoglądał w stronę domniemanego zdrajcy jakby bał się, że w każdej chwili może mu uciec, choć nie byłoby to zbyt mądre gdy ktoś od tak wyszedłby podczas lekcji. Chłopak próbował obserwować wroga dyskretnie, ale najwidoczniej nie udawało mu się, gdyż Ślizgon, choć najwidoczniej wyglądał na zaniepokojonego, odwzajemniał spojrzenia Harrego, czego Gryffon nie umiał wytłumaczyć. W pewnej chwili blondyn uśmiechnął się ciepło, przez co wybraniec prawie spadł z krzesła. Co nie zostało nie zauważone przez profesor.

\- Widzę, że Pan Potter, lubi zdobywać punkty ujemne, czy może się mylę? -powiedziała poprawiając swoje okulary McGonagall. - Minus 30 punktów dla Griffindoru! I jeszcze raz przyłapie cię na nieuważaniu dostaniesz minus 50 zrozumiano?

\- Tak, pani profesor. - odpowiedziałem obserwowany przez kilka dziesiąt par Gryffońskich, złych na niego oczu.

Nawet Hermiona lekko go popchnęła dając jasno do zrozumienia, że ma się skupić.

Harry westchnął i próbował powstrzymać się przed palącym pragnienie obrócenia się i zobaczenia jeszcze raz ten uśmiech...

"Przestań już o tym myśleć!" powtarzał w swojej głowie Harry, ale to mu nie pomagało. Pierwszy raz widział uśmiech Malfoya, ale nie taki złośliwy jak co dzień, ale miły i ... przyjazny? Przez chwilę zastanawiał się czy może blondyn tak naprawdę niczego nie knuje, ale szybko mu te pozytywne myśli przeszły. Przypomniał sobie te wszystkie niemiłe, wręcz wredne sytuacje i zdania ze strony Ślizgona. "Tacy się nigdy nie zmieniają". Jego rozmyślania przerwały mu grupka dziewczyn, w które wszedł.

\- Przepraszam, bardzo... - mówił podnosząc kartki upuszczone przez jedną z nich.

\- Nic nie szkodzi, Harry. - odpowiedział dobrze mu znany głos. Podniósł powoli głowę i zobaczył Ginny. Tak, Ginny! Tego mu potrzeba, rozmowy właśnie z nią. To ona jak i Hermiona umiały wybić mu z głowy różne wręcz "głupoty".

\- Hej, Ginny! Nie zauważyłem cię - powiedział zmieszany przez kilka najwidoczniej przyjaciółek Ginny, które z uśmiechami mu się przyglądał. - Moglibyśmy porozmawiać?

\- Jasne - odpowiedziała jednocześnie żegnając się z przyjaciółkami i podchodząc do bruneta. - O czym chciałeś porozmawiać?

\- Pewnie słyszałaś o dziwnym zachowaniu Malfoya, prawda?

\- Ron coś wspominał, ale i bez tego można zauważyć, że jest coś z nim nie tak...

\- Widziałem go ostatnio ze Snepem, rozmawiali o jakimś wywarze, podejrzewamy, że on...

\- Wątpie - przerwała mu. - Wygląda bardziej na smutnego, niż jakby coś kombinował... Wiesz, że dowiedziałam się od paru Ślizgonek, że on prawie co noc zamyka się w swoim pokoju i nikogo do niego niedopuszcza? Może i jest to Malfoy, ale chyba trochę się martwię...

Harry patrzył z niedowierzaniem w oczach, Ginny ta która była przez tę fretkę wyśmiewana, teraz się o nią martwi?! Teraz te wszystkie naprawdę dziwne myśli wróciły do Gryffona i ten uśmiech... " Co się do licha ze mną dzieje?!"

\- Jak się czegoś do wiesz możesz mi powiedzieć. - zaczęła nie zdradzającym żadnych emocji głosem.

\- Czemu martwisz się o taka istotę jaką jest Draco Malfoy? - uspokoiwszy się zapytał.

\- On też jest człowiekiem, tylko wystarczy spojrzeć na jego rodzinę i już wiadomo dlaczego się tak zachowuje. Nie znam go i nigdy z nim nie rozmawiałam, ale sądzę, że dla przyjaciół pewnie jest miły...

Harry do końca dnia rozmyślał nad słowami przyjaciółki. Nie ważne co teraz o Malfoyu myślał. Chciał poznać odpowiedz na dręczące go pytania.

Wybiła północ, zaś Harry czujnie obserwował nie tylko mapę, ale także wyglądał przez okno, które go w jakiś sposób uspakajało. Malfoy wyszedł z pokoju wspólnego Ślizgonów. Gryffon zarzucił na siebie pelerynę niewidkę i podążył za Malfoyem. Gdy go dogonił poczuł coś dziwnego, blondyn zachowywał się już całkowicie dziwnie. Podtrzymywał się ścian, jakby miał zaraz upaść, był pochylony do przodu i oddycha jakby był po naprawdę wyczerpującym maczu quidditcha. W jednej chwili wszystkie podejrzenia i teorie spiskowe rozpadły się. Harry nie wiedział już co myśleć. "Co on robi... Przecież, czy on chce wyjść?" Zdziwiony obserwował, jak Ślizgon wyjmuje klucze, wypowiada hasło i wychodzi jak gdyby nigdy nic. "Skąd on ma klucze?..." Szedł za nim aż pod zakazany las, wtedy Malfoy się zatrzymał i odwrócił dzięki czemu wybraniec mógł dojrzeć jego twarz. Była blada, bardzo blada... Wyglądał na chorego. Blondyn zdjął płaszcz, w który był ubrany. Miał na sobie tylko jakieś stare spodenki, co wywołało jeszcze większe zdziwienie. Od kiedy on ubiera kiedykolwiek takie rzeczy? Nawet po nocach? Nagle Gryffon prawie się przewrócił. Usłyszał wycie wilkołaka. Ale to nie obecność wilkołaka przeraziła go najbardziej, ale fakt że to Malfoy tak wył do księżyca...


	4. Rozdział 4

Harry stał sparaliżowany i patrzył jak chudy blondyn przemienia się w szarego wilkołaka. Wstrzymał oddech i modlił się aby "Malfoy" w niego nie wbiegł, bądź nie wyczuł, gdyż z lekcji dobrze wie że te stworzenie mają bardzo dobre zmysły. Na szczęście nic takiego się nie stało. Wilk pobiegł w stronę zakazanego lasu. W jednej chwili wszystko stało się jasne; rozmowa ze Snepem, wywar... I ten dzień. Dopiero teraz Harry zrozumiał, że dzisiaj jest pełnia. Jak mógł przegapić tak ważny szczegół? Może dlatego Hermiona wtedy się tak zachowała, może się domyśliła o co może chodzić, ale przecież by nam powiedziała o swoich podejrzeniach. Teraz pozostawało wiedzieć, jak? Przecież Malfoy nie urodził się taki, ktoś go musiał zarazić, ugryźć. Lupin powinien wiedzieć więcej, w końcu sam nim jest. Dlatego Ślizgon nie ma znaku, wilkołak nie może być śmierciożercą. Uświadamiając sobie to, Gryffon nagle zaczął widzieć w chłopaku nie tylko same jego minusy. Zapragnął mu pomóc. Spojrzał na mapę, ale ona niestety nie pokazała mu za wiele. Zakazany las nie był naniesiony. Harry skierował się w kierunku, w którym pobiegł wilkołak. Chciał go zobaczyć, wiedzieć jak się zachowuje, chciał mieć pewność, że to co zobaczył nie było żadną sztuczką. Szedł przez kilka minut drogą, którą wydawało mu się, że kiedyś ją widział, aż w końcu zauważył ślady, wilcze ślady. Harry nie miał pojęcia co Malfoy zrobi, słyszał że Wywar Tojadowy pomaga w samokontroli, ale gdyby nie był taki skuteczny, bądź chłopak go nie wziął?... O tym nie myślał. Rzadko przewidywał skutki, zazwyczaj działał, później myślał. Usłyszał wycie za sobą. Zamarł. To wycie było głośnie, to jest gdzieś przy nim. Odwrócił się i zobaczył wilkołaka. Czarnego wilkołaka. Przeklął w myślach. Nie wiedział co się teraz stanie, ale wiedział, że to nie jest Malfoy, to nie jest pieprzony Malfoy! Las był pełen różnych stworzeń; jednorożce, nieśmiałki, centaury... i wilkołaki... dużo wilkołaków. Gryffon odskoczył i odruchowo wyciągnął różdżkę, która mało mu pomogła, bo zwierz był szybki i z łatwością unikał ataków. Brunet musiał przyznać, że nie ma pojęcia jak z tym walczyć i uświadomił sobie jak głupio postąpił. Bestia biegła już w jego stronę, a on mimowolnie krzyknął i czekał na prawdodopodnie swój koniec. Jednak on nie nastąpił. Uniósł powieki, które zaciskał. Jego oczom ukazał się szary wilkołak. "Draco!" krzyknął w momencie kiedy czarna bestia zadała cios prosto w szyję jego zbawiciela. W innym wypadku nie mogłoby mu to przejść przez gardło, ale teraz on go uratował, ryzykując swoje życie! Zaś Harry nie mógł nic zrobić. Każde zaklęcie jakie by rzucił mogło by przypadkowo zranić Ślizgona, który pod tą postacią wydawał się silny i odważny. Z łatwością swoimi łapami zadawał rany i się bronił, ale rywal nie był wcale słaby. Uderzył po raz kolejny w zranioną szyje co powaliło Dracona na ziemie. Wtedy brunet zaryzykował i rzucił zaklęcie. Udało się. Odstraszył wilka. Pobiegł do szarej postaci i z przerażeniem stwierdził, że on krwawi i to nie było zadrapanie. Za pomocą zaklęcia Ferula wyczarował bandaże i szyny. Owinął ranę bandarzem, by zatamować krwawienie.

\- Draco... - cichym głosem próbował do uspokoić co mu wychodziło. Blondyn najwidoczniej zachował resztki swojego ludzkiego rozumu i patrzył swoimi ślepiami z wdzięcznością. - Zawołam pomoc...

Z nadzieją skierował różdżkę w górę i wypowiedział zaklęcie Lumos. Powtarzał to co kilka minut i nie na marne. Z lasu wyłoniła się znajoma postać.

\- Potter co ty tu!.. - krzyknął gniewnie profesor Snape, który w tej chwili był niczym zbawienie, bo to on wiedział o "przypadłości" Malfoya i mógł mu szybko udzielić pomocy. Gdy ujrzał przy Harrym wilkołaka od razu zorientował się co zaszło, a przynajmniej był blisko. - Co tu się stało?

Gryffon przedstawił przebieg wydarzeń, przez co odgonił od profesora negatywne o nim myśli. Opatrywanie ran trwało godzinę, może dłużej? Nie zwracali uwagi na czas, czekali w ciszy, aż Ślizgon odzyska ludzki wygląd. Snape z opiekuńczością wziął osłabionego chłopaka w ramiona, zaś Harremu nakazał wrócić do Hogwartu pod peleryną. Gdy dotarł do celu stwierdził, że jest spóźniony, więc postanowił wbrew regułom pozostać w dominatorium. Miał czas na przemyślenie wszystkiego. Zastanawiał się jak Draco się czuję. Obwiniał się o to, w końcu sam poszedł do tego cholernego lasu! Ale czemu go to tak męczyło? Nawet wtedy kiedy Ginny zaginęła nie był aż tak przybity. Zastanawiał się czy komuś o tym powiedzieć, ale szybko z tego zrezygnował." Wygląda na to, że moje relacje z Draconem ulegną wielkiej zmianie... Chwila, od kiedy ja mówię o nim Draco?"


	5. Rozdział 5

\- I co?! Gadaj co żeś widział?! - rzucili się tuż po dzwonku na wybrańca Ron i bliźniacy.

To było wiadome. Teraz pewnie wszyscy się zbiegną i będą uporczywie go wypytywać. Przecież nie może im wyznać prawdy. Sam do końca tego nie rozumiał. Jeżeli Draco miał być śmierciożercą, to czemu Voldemord pozwolił na coś takiego? Był pewien, że to jego wina, pieprzonego czarnego pana. Całą noc rozmyślał jakie kłamstwo może im wcisnąć. Oczywiście wiele osób dobrze wie kiedy to Harry jest szczery, a kiedy nie. Dlatego właśnie zaplanowanie wszystkiego i przećwiczenie daje całkiem niezły efekt, tak ponoć mówią.

\- A od kiedy to i wy...- spojrzał znacząco na bliźniaków. - ...się tą sprawą interesujecie? Czyżby Ron wypaplał całej swojej rodzinie nasze plany i podejrzenia?

Rudzielec lekko się zaczerwienił ze wstydu, po czym cicho dodał, że powiedział tylko im, albo raczej tylko oni podsłuchali i przekazali Ginny. Ta dyskrecja. Powędrowali do wielkiej sali gdzie spotkali jeszcze zaczytaną Hermione, która zauważywszy "ekipę" odłożyła książkę i wpatrywała się pytająco.

\- Widziałeś coś?! - rudzielce nie wytrzymywały by poznać odpowiedź.

\- Dobra! Uspokójcie się już - powiedział spokojnie Harry. - Widziałem niestety niewiele.

\- Jak to? - krzyknęli zawiedzeni.

\- Śledziłem go za pomocą mapy, ale w pewnym momencie, po prostu zniknął, oczywiście na mapie. Wydaje mi się, że w grę może wchodzić Pokój Życzeń. On nie jest naniesiony niestety ten skrawek papieru.

Wszyscy spojrzeli po sobie. Najwidoczniej w to uwierzyli. Jednak trening czyni mistrza, tylko Hermiona wydawała się niezadowolona z tego co usłyszała.

\- Ale po co mu jakiś wywar? - zauważyła słusznie dziewczyna.

\- Tego to się chyba tak prędko nie dowiemy... - udał zawiedzionego.

Resztę lekcji minęło bezproblemowo i bez blondyna. A czego mógł się spodziewać? Był w końcu strasznie poharatany. Nigdy by się nie spodziewał takiej odwagi chęci do walki ze strony Malfoya. Zawsze wydawał mu się tchórzem, który ciężką robotę zrzuca na innych, ale najwidoczniej było inaczej. Jakim prawem on mu pomógł. Przecież są wrogami, chyba... Kolejna cecha Harrego Pottera: nie lubi mieć wrogów, dlatego tak bardzo pragnie rozejmu ze Ślizgonem, choć z pewnością wielu ludzi by tego nie popierało. Została mu jeszcze jedna lekcja, którą na pewno nie wytrzyma. Musi z nim porozmawiać.

Nieludzka chęć wzięła górę nad rozsądkiem. Tuż po dzwonku wybraniec znalazł się nigdzie indziej jak przed skrzydłem szpitalnym. Pani Pomfrey w chwili obecnej wyganiała jakichś pierwszoroczniaków, może jest ona surową kobietą, ale opiekowanie i leczenie ludzi to z pewnością jej jasna strona. Harry obejrzał wzrokiem całą sale. Ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że dzieciaków było tu najwięcej. Cóż sam był kiedyś taki i raz na jakiś czas zdarzało mu się tu trafić. Jednak najgorzej wspomina ten przypadek z ręką w której nie miał kości. No cóż, przecież szpitale nie mają za zadanie wywoływać miły emocji. W końcu jednak zauważył na końcu sali znaną mu blond czuprynę. Ruszył powolnym krokiem w stronę łóżka. Na stoliku stały kwiaty, dużo kwiatów. Jak widać fanki Ślizgona nigdy nie śpią i są wiecznie czujne. Zawsze zastanawiał się jakim prawem dziewczyny zakładały fankluby poświęcone właśnie jego osobie? Chłopak miał zamknięte oczy, prawdopodobnie spał. Gdy się tak z bliska przypatrzeć to był naprawdę przystojny. Dopiero teraz Harry to spostrzegł i to w takim momencie. Gdy usiadł na taboret przy jego łóżku blondyn leniwie otworzył oczy i gdy zobaczył kto przyszedł go odwiedzić szybko się podniósł i z niedowierzaniem i lekkim zażenowaniem spoglądał na niego próbując ukryć swe emocje.

\- A ty czego tu, Potter? - parsknął, nawet nie patrząc w jego stronę.

\- Chciałem sprawdzić co z twoim stanem, bo ostatnio jak oberwałeś... - nie dokończył, gdyż blondyn pośpiesznie mu przerwał.

\- I co? Fajny widok? Niech zgadnę powiedziałeś już wszystkim swoim przyjaciołom o naszym miłym spacerze przy blasku księżyca?! - wręcz wykrzyknął zdenerwowany.

\- Nic nikomu nie powiedziałem i nie powiem. - próbował go uspokoić. Nigdy nie widział go w takim stanie. - I chciałem ci podziękować.

Sam nie wierzył co mówi, ale najwidoczniej Draco również w to nie dowierzał, albo raczej wydawało się, że albo to Harry zwariował, albo on.

\- Przypierdoliłeś w kamień, prawda?

\- Nie, jestem całkowicie świadomy co teraz mówię - chyba - i może to dziwnie zabrzmi, ale mogę ci jakoś pomóc?

W tej oto chwili blondyn wydawał się, że zaraz spadnie z łóżka. Przez chwilę jego zdziwienie malowało się na twarzy, ale szybko znowu przybrał swoją pokerową twarz.

\- Ty chcesz mi w czymś pomóc? Nie oszukujmy się wiesz kim jestem i obaj wiemy, że już mi się nie da pomóc i jeżeli ktoś się o czymś dowie to odgryzę ci łeb, zrozumiałeś? - przybliżył się niebezpiecznie blisko po czym obojętnie dodał - Idziesz już?

Brunet kiwnął tylko głową. Przetwarzał wszystkie nowe informację. Wiedział, że z chłopakiem jest coś nie tak. Jakby wydawał się mniej oziębły. Choć wiedział, że nie ma na co liczyć w przyjaźni, po prostu nie mógł od tak zapomnieć o wszystkim. Chciał wiedzieć więcej, nie tylko o jego zdolności, ale także o nim samym. Przekraczając drzwi zauważył grupkę, śmiejących się dziewczyn. Znał je. One zazwyczaj towarzyszyły Malfoyowi i teraz gdy on jest w ciężkim stanie one jak gdyby nigdy nic zachwycają się nim. "Nic dziwnego tylko puste laski mogą zakochać się w takim kolesiu." pomyślał, jednak szybko się za tą myśl skarcił. On już nie jest taki jaki był. To już nie ta sama wredna fretka.


	6. Rozdział 6

Przechodząc przez korytarz i planując co może zrobić by chociaż odrobinę polepszyć jego relacje z Draconem przez swoją nieuwagę wpadł na kogoś. Jednak jak tylko podniósł głowę szybko się zdał sobie sprawę z powagi sytuacji. Dzięki jego szczęściu akurat wpadł na Profesora Snepa. No cudownie!

\- Przepraszam, zagapiłem się i... - jego wypowiedź została przerwana przez oziębły głos.

\- Musimy porozmawiać, Potter. - spojrzał swoim bezlitosnym wzrokiem na chłopaka, który już chciał uciec. - I to teraz.

Harry skinął tylko głową i ruszył za śladami profesora i w myślach powtarzał sobie, że musi w końcu uważać gdzie stawia swoje kroki. Rozpatrzył każdy możliwy scenariusz jak może skończyć się rozmowa z nim. Jednak patrząc na tą kamienną twarz trudno było zgadnąć jego intencje. Nie trudno było się domyśleć, że zmierzali do gabinetu Snepa. Gdy tylko przekroczył próg natychmiast zamknęły się za nim drzwi. Profesor wskazał na krzesło naprzeciwko niego, więc chłopak bez słowa opadł na wskazany mebel.

\- Dowiedziałeś się naprawdę dużo... - zaczął wpatrując się w wybrańca. - ... Z pewnością za dużo...

\- Utrzymam to wszystko w sekrecie. - zapewnił go podenerwowany tym co może zamierzać opiekun Ślizgonów. Nigdy to miejsce nie kojarzyło mu się z czymś dobrym, a zwłaszcza gdy był w nim sam na sam właśnie z nim!

\- Nie ma innej opcji. Myślałem nad pewnym planem, ale teraz jestem już pewien... - myślał nad każdym wypowiedzianym zdaniem.

Harry wzdrygnął się na te słowa. Czy on chce właśnie użyć na nim zaklęcia Obliviate?! W sumie była by to najwygodniejsza możliwość, także dla niego samego. Jednak z drugiej strony, chciał poznać blondyna i odejść jak najdalej od tych złośliwych relacji, które ich niegdyś łączyły.

\- Proszę, ja... - przerwano mu.

-Chcę byś przypilnował Dracona. - przez te absurdalne słowa Gryffon nie wiedział czy to co słyszy to prawda, czy może zemdlał na skutek jakiegoś czaru i teraz mu się to tylko śni. - Dobrze słyszałeś, Potter.

\- Przypilnował? Ale jak? I w czym? - zaczął zagubiony.

Snape westchnął i spojrzał łagodniejszym wzrokiem na chłopaka co nieco go uspokoiło, ale tylko na moment.

\- Dzień w którym zginął Syriusz Black - nastała cisza, Harremu przeleciały przez umysł wszystkie wspomnienia, które tak trudno było zaakceptować. - Właśnie przez to Lucjusz Malfoy trafił do Azkabanu. Czarny Pan był na niego wściekły i żeby zhańbić jego nazwisko pozwolił Greybackowi tknąć jego syna Draco.

Brunet patrzył z coraz to większym oszołomieniem. Wiedział, że to przez Voldemorda, ale trudno mu było to przyjąć. Kim trzeba do cholery być by skazywać na coś takiego niewinną osobę, która jest po twojej stronie?

\- Dlatego właśnie nie jest śmierciożercą. - kontynuował. - Mam się nim opiekować i sporządzać dla niego wywar.

\- Ale co ja mogę zrobić? - przerwał coraz bardziej świadomy sytuacji w jakiej się znalazł. - W końcu jesteśmy z dwóch domów które się wręcz nienawidzą, tak samo jak my...

\- To prawda, ale skoro, aż tak się nienawidzicie, że ratujecie sobie nawzajem życie to sądziłem, że mój pomysł może się udać.

W jego słowach było dużo racji. Draco uratował mu życie. Coś w tym było tylko do końca jeszcze nie wiedział co.

\- Co mam zrobić? - powiedział tonem gotowym na wszystko na co Snape uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

\- Obserwować go i spędzać przy nim noce, a zwłaszcza podczas pełni. - sam zdawał sobie sprawę z śmieszności sytuacji. - Malfoy często sypia właśnie tutaj, a przynajmniej chciałbym aby tak właśnie było. Wtedy miałbym na niego oko. Ma on oddzielny pokój w swoim dormitorium, więc dzięki pelerynie możesz się tam przedostać. Ma przyjąć wywar tydzień przed pełnią, wtedy będzie nad sobą panował i dzięki temu nie zagryzie cię. Jest on teraz w kiepskim stanie, więc musisz mu pomóc. Powiem wszystkim, że robicie ze sobą projekt, który ma umocnić wasze relacje, a także, że zostaniesz przeniesiony, więc sypiać będziesz gdzie indziej. Wszystko załatwię.

\- A czy ktoś wie, że on...

\- Nikt nie wie prócz nas i może paru jego przyjaciół. Zabini często spędza przy nim czas, ale nie wiem czemu, ale sądzę, że ty lepiej sobie od niego poradzisz i nie myśl, że cię polubiłem, Potter. Po prostu myślę co było by najlepsze dla Draco. Więc co ty na to?


	7. Rozdział 7

Harry coraz bardziej nie był pewien tego co robi. Jednego dnia nienawidzi, drugiego zaś odczuwa tęsknotę za swoim wrogiem. Przez kilka lekcji wydawał się nieprzytomny. Nawet docinki bliźniaków nie pomagały wyrwać go z tego stanu. Dosyć, że ma na głowie Voldemorda to jeszcze te dziwne uczucie, które nie jest wstanie nazwać, albo po prostu nie chce. Próbował jakby unikać swoich przyjaciół by uciec od ich pytań, ale w końcu jednak musiał zmierzyć się z nimi zmierzyć. Nadeszła pora obiadowa. Wszyscy zebrali się w wielkiej sali.

\- Harry musisz coś zjeść. - powiedziała zmartwiona Hermiona zauważywszy nieciekawy stan swojego przyjaciela.

\- Przestań już! Dosyć, że biedak miał spotkanie ze Snapem, to jeszcze ta cholerna fretka! - wyraził się oburzony Ron, który ani trochę nie zmienił swoich stosunków do blondyna, choć ten jest poważnie ranny.

Jednak postępowanie mądrej Gryffonki pozostawiało wiele znaków zapytania. Od pewnego czasu nie wspominała nic o Malfoyu. Poranny gwar został przerwany przez dyrektora pana Dumbledore.

\- Witam wszystkich tu zebranych! - zaczął skupiając na sobie oczy uczniów. - Ja wraz z profesorem Snape postanowiliśmy urządzić w pewnym sensie konkurs.

Hermiona na te słowa odruchowo wyprostowała się i z lekkim uśmiechem wsłuchiwała się we wszystko co powie dyrektor.

\- Zważając na niektóre nieprzyjemne relacje domów. - spojrzał na stół Gryffonów i Ślizgonów. - Połączymy was w pary, które będą musiały nauczyć się samodzielnie zaklęć na zaufanie do których potrzebne są dwie osoby. Na korytarzu znajdzie się rozpiska waszych par, a także zaklęć, które musicie opanować.

Harry nie patrząc nawet na tą całą listę wiedział dobrze z kim będzie w parze. Ta informacja spowodowała niekontrolowany uśmiech i radość. Nareszcie będzie mógł bez żadnych podejrzeć innych porozmawiać z blondynem. Nie mal natychmiast po tym ogłoszeniu wszyscy udali się zobaczyć z kim takim będą musieli współpracować.

\- No chyba sobie żartujecie! - wykrzyknął wzburzony rudzielec. - Adrian Pucey?! Mam być z jakimś Ślizgonem?!

\- A co myślałeś? Przecież to oczywiste, że będziemy współpracować z nimi. - stwierdziła spokojnie Hermiona.

\- Doprawdy!? To jakim prawem ty jesteś z Susan Bones? - powiedział poirytowany wymawiając imię Puchonki.

Wybuchli śmiechem na tą uwagę, zaś brunet ruszył w stronę listy i przygotował się na udawanie tak samo poirytowanego jak jego przyjaciel.

\- To ty chyba nie wiesz co to pech! - krzyknął teatralnie. - Jestem z Malfoyem, rozumiesz!?

W jednej chwili Ron zaczął mu współczuć z całego serca. I tym sposobem rozmowa zeszła na temat Domu Węża. Oczywiście głos w tej dyskusji zabrał Weasley.

Wybraniec uwolniwszy się od przyjaciół powędrował do skrzydła szpitalnego i tym razem już tak szybko nie miał zamiaru zostać spławiony. Bez zbędnych rozmyśleń podszedł do łóżka Draco, który czytał jakąś książkę, jednak ten gdy tylko zauważył bruneta na horyzoncie odłożył swoją lekturę.

-Proszę, proszę kogo my tu mamy! - powiedział swoim zwykłym, chłodnym głosem. - Znowu się zgubiłeś chłopczyku?

\- Nie. Przyszedłem tu by z robić z tobą projekt. - podał najwidoczniej nieświadomemu niczego chłopakowi rozpiskę z zaklęciami. - Zostaliśmy wybrani do pary i mamy te zaklęcia wspólnie opanować.

Draco przeczytał dwukrotnie wręczony mu skrawek papieru.

\- Niech zgadnę... Profesor Snape to ukartował i teraz masz mnie jeszcze pilnować, prawda? - spojrzał prosto w oczy bruneta, co wywołało u niego ciarki.

\- Tak, zgadłeś - uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie i podał mu dłoń. - Więc co zgoda moja paro?

\- Naprawdę ten wilczur musiał nieźle ci przywalić, Potter. - zaśmiał się lekko, jednak szybko zmienił swój ton i burknął. - Skoro jesteśmy zmuszeni przebywać w swoim towarzystwie to chwilowy rozejm nie zaszkodzi, ale nie licz na żadną przyjaźń złoty chłopcze.

Harry schował swoją rękę i powstrzymał się od zareagowania na złośliwą uwagę.

\- Jutro masz stąd wyjść, więc... - przerwano mu.

\- Za tydzień jest pełnia. - rzekł bez żadnych uczuć. - Lepiej nie daj się w tym czasie pożreć.

Faktycznie, Gryffon o tym całkowicie zapomniał. Z tego co wiedział z lekcji kilka dni przed pełnią wilkołak zaczyna zachowywać się dziwnie, więc będzie musiał go przypilnować.

\- Nie pozwolisz na to by coś mnie pożarło, prawda? - powiedziałem próbując rozluźnić sytuację.

\- Nie dasz mi o tym zapomnieć, co nie? - odpowiedział udając obrażonego, co wywołało rozbawienie w oczach Harrego.


	8. Rozdział 8

Nadeszła lekcja eliksirów, na której Harry nie był wstanie się skupić, co nie jest niczym nowym od tamtej "nie zapomnianej" nocy. Pan Slughorn świadomy o ćwiczeniach w parach postanowił przeznaczyć tę lekcje na obejrzenie relacji uczniów, w końcu Ron i Ślizgon to złe połączenie i dla wielu Harry i Draco jeszcze gorsze. Brunet patrzył na pary, które spokojnie próbowały wspólnie stworzyć wybrany przez nich eliksir. Jednak jego obserwacje zostały przerwane. Nie wiadomo jak obok chłopaka, pojawił się sam Draco.

\- Czekałeś Złoty Chłopcze? - powiedział z za czepialskim uśmieszkiem na twarzy, jednak Harry nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Był zdziwiony, że blondyn pojawił się na zajęciach, albo raczej pod koniec tych zajęć.

\- Nie powinieneś odpoczywać? - powiedział wpatrując się z dziwną troską w oczach.

\- Już się wczułeś w rolę mojego opiekuna? - parsknął śmiechem, otwierając podręcznik by wybrać jakiś eliksir.

\- Mam cię pilnować, więc to chyba nic dziwnego. - odpowiedział stanowczo , wpatrując się na trzymaną przez Ślizgona książkę.

\- Zobaczymy jaki to będziesz opiekuńczy, kiedy nadejdzie pełnia. - podsunął mu pod nos przepis na Amortencje, co zdziwiło Harrego. - Gotowy na miłosne doznania?

Brunet pochwycił podręcznik i przeczytał skład miłosnego eliksiru. Choć miał od niedawna pewne zaufanie do Draco to zastanawiał się dlaczego właśnie to chce przyrządzić. Przez umysł Harrego przeszła myśl, że blondyn zakochał się w kimś. W końcu to nic dziwnego był bardzo popularny wśród Ślizgonek i nie tylko, ale jakoś tak zmartwił go obraz jakiejś roześmianej dziewczyny w ramionach Draco. Nawet nie zauważył, że ta dziwna myśl pochłonęła go na zbyt długo.

\- Halo! Ziemia do Pottera! - pomachał ręką przed jego oczami, wprowadzając go w świat rzeczywisty. - Śpiąca królewna nareszcie się obudziła! - powiedział to na tyle głośno, że kilka par obdarzyło ich ciekawskim spojrzeniem.

Harry prychnął tylko udając obrażonego.

\- Dobra zabierzmy się za to! - Gryffon położył książkę na stół i machnął na swojego partnera by przyniósł potrzebne składniki.

\- Jak zwykle urodzony dowódca. - powiedział z ironicznym uśmiechem na twarzy i po minucie trzymał już wszystko co potrzebne.

Bez zbędnych dopowiedzeń zaczęli swoją prace, która co ciekawe szła całkiem dobrze. Jednak to dobrze odnosiło się tylko do początku ich współpracy przy eliksirze.

\- Źle to robisz, Potter. - stwierdził odbierając potrzebny składnik z rąk bruneta. - Jesteś naprawdę badziewny w eliksirach.

\- Wybacz mi, że uważasz to co robię dobrze robię za błędne. - odpowiedział robiąc wszystko by tylko nie zdenerwować się na chłopaka bo z pewnością nie polepszyło by to sytuacji. - A tak w ogóle czemu akurat Amortencja? - zapytał nie wytrzymując w końcu z ciekawości.

\- No właśnie się zastanawiałem komu to dolać. - powiedział z jeszcze większym uśmieszkiem. - Może tą twoją szlamę w kimś rozkochamy?

\- Nie mów tak o Hermionie. - odparł stanowczo z lekką irytacją. - Mamy przecież współpracować, więc musimy się dogadać i nie obrażać siebie i swoich przyjaciół.

Blondyn już nic nie odpowiedział. Przytrzymał się stołu i wydawał się jakiś nieobecny. Harry chwycił go delikatnie za ramię.

\- Draco, nic ci nie jest? - zapytał wpatrując się w bladego już chłopaka, który przez dłuższą chwilę milczał, jednak postanowił wydusić z siebie jedno zdanie.

\- Wilkołak, który cię zaatakował jest w Hogwarcie.

Gryffon z niecierpliwością chodził w tą i z powrotem przed gabinetem profesora Snape. Pozwolił sobie odpuścić kolejne lekcje. Zaniepokoiło go to co jego partner mu przekazał, przez co natychmiast zwolnił się z nim z eliksirów pod pretekstem słabej odporności po chorobie. Co prawda mógł wyczuć obecność takowego wilkołaka, ale czy na pewno się nie pomylił? I dlaczego akurat teraz? Gdyby to było uczniem wyczuł by go wcześniej. Więc kim był w ludzkiej postaci? Pytania męczyły go jeszcze bardziej. Czekał aż rozmowa Snape z Draco dobiegnie końca jednak strasznie się to ociągało. Jednak cierpliwość przyniosła plony, gdyż oczekiwany blondyn nareszcie wyszedł z gabinetu i został "przywitany", albo raczej napadnięty przez pytania dotyczące tego wszystkiego.

\- Aż tak się martwisz, że jakiś kundel cię pożre? - zapytał rozbawiony i najwidoczniej w dobrym humorze Ślizgon. - Przecież kiedyś mówiłeś, że cię obronie więc w czym widzisz problem? Wątpisz już we mnie?

\- To chyba nie jest odpowiedni moment na żarty, Malfoy. - odpowiedział zdenerwowany. - O co chodziło z tym wilkołakiem?

\- Malfoy? To już nie mówisz mi po imieniu? - teatralnie zakrył ręką usta udając zdziwienie, na co został spiorunowany wzrokiem. - Dobra niech ci będzie. Choć.

Kiwnął głową na znak, że Harry ma za nim podążyć. Ruszyli przed siebie i tym sposobem znaleźli się przed tylnym wyjściem wprost na dwór. Przeszli kawałek, aż nie zatrzymali się nad jeziorem ukrytym w lesie. Widok był naprawdę piękny, a w nocy powinien być jeszcze cudowniejszy. Draco usiadł na skale i przywołał swojego towarzysza.

\- Wydaje mi się, że ktoś z uczniów może być wilkołakiem tylko nie jest o tym do końca świadomy. - zaczął tłumaczyć wszystkie informacje jakie mógł ustalić, choć nie był ich pewien.

\- Dlaczego go wyczułeś? -przerwał zaciekawiony tą kwestią, w końcu będzie mógł z łatwością odnaleźć tą osobę.

\- Wyczułem przez chwilę znajomy zapach i go sobie przypomniałem, jednak było to tylko chwilowe. Możliwe, że ta osoba nieświadomie dała w pewnym sensie taki sygnał. Nie wiem czy będę mógł poczuć go jeszcze. Sam nie wiem jak do końca działa ta wilcza natura. - wpatrywał się w wodę wyraźnie przygnębiony. - Będziemy musieli poszukać kogoś i tego kogoś trochę poobserwować... Może coś poczuje.

Harry usiadł koło blondyna widząc jego przygnębienie.

\- Nie lubisz używać swoich instynktów, prawda? - padło z jego ust niepewne pytanie.

\- To mi przypomina jaki będę musiał znosić ból podczas przemiany. Zarówno fizyczny jak i psychiczny. - powiedział cicho, jednak chłodny tonem. - Dzisiaj śpię w gabinecie Snape, więc zapewne zostaniesz zmuszony by mnie pilnować.

Bruneta zdziwiło zachowanie Draco. Wydawał się strasznie przybity. Co wywołało współczucie w jego oczach. Ślizgon wcale nie jest taki zły, po prostu cierpi. Chciał mu pomóc. Nie. On musiał mu pomóc.


	9. Rozdział 9

Po rozmowie w lesie nastawienie Draco całkowicie się zmieniło. Podczas gdy Gryffon chciał mu pomóc on go odepchnął i odszedł dodając pasujący do jego osoby złośliwy komentarz. Taka szybka zmiana nie była normalna, no chyba, że dla Ślizgonów to cecha wrodzona. Harry zmieszany przechadzał się korytarzami świadomy, że będzie musiał również nocować w gabinecie Snape. Czy w ogóle są tam jakieś łóżka? Zapewne chodzi o prywatną komnatę profesora tuż obok gabinetu. "O co mu do cholery chodzi?!" warknął w myślach uderzając pięścią o solidną ścianę. To wszystko stawało się nie do zniesienia. Przy tym chłopaku w pewnym momencie wszystko wydaje się w porządku, jednak wystarczy sekunda by coś spieprzyć. Był wściekły bo nadal nie rozumiał wielu rzeczy i pragnął je wyjaśnić. Nagle przypomniała mu się pewna rozmowa odbyta w Wielkiej Sali. A dokładniej dziwne zachowanie Hermiony. Może ona coś wie, albo chociaż przypuszcza? Chłopak skierował się w stronę biblioteki, gdzie zazwyczaj mógł spotkać swoją przyjaciółkę i miał rację. Dziewczyna siedziała z najwidoczniej marudzącym Ronem, który z pewnością nie jest fanem książek. Od razu na ich widok poprawił mu się nastrój.

\- Hej. - powiedział z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy. - Miona możemy pogadać? Tak na osobności? - zapytał robiąc wszystko by nie spojrzeć na rudowłosego, co w jego oczach mogło być trochę dziwne i atak zazdrości mógł być prawdopodobny, jednak nic takiego się nie stało.

W odpowiedzi skinęła głową i podążyła za swoim przyjacielem dając przyjazny uśmiech w stronę swojego chłopaka.

\- Wiesz coś nowego o Draco? - zadał pytanie udając zupełnie nieświadomego. Jeżeli ona wiedziała to co on mogło by być to bardzo dobrą dla niego wiadomością.

\- Szukałam różnych informacji o eliksirach, ale jak już mówiłam stwierdzenie o jaki dokładnie eliksir chodzi jest niemożliwy bez twojej pomocy, Harry. - wyjaśniła, choć brunet wiedział, że ma ona swoje podejrzenia, ale czy słuszne?

\- A jakieś domysły może? - nadal próbował, choć pewnie i tak nie przyniesie mu to żadnej konkretnej odpowiedzi.

\- Domysły często wprowadzają ludzi w błąd.

\- Masz racje. Do zobaczenia. - westchnął żegnając się z nią.

Chciał z kimś porozmawiać. Sam nie wiedział do końca dlaczego, ale co było w tej chwili pewne? Nie mógł rozmawiać ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. W końcu oni nienawidzą Draco, a zwłaszcza Ron. Z trudem przyjmował obelgi pod adresem blondyna i robił wszystko by tylko rozmowa nie schodziła na jego temat. Podszedł do jednego z okien i spoglądał to na las, który przywoływał wspomnienia sprzed kilku dni, to na chmury, by o nich zapomnieć.

\- Co się ze mną dzieje? - powiedział jakby do siebie, czując smutek, który coraz częściej odczuwał jednak starał się go ignorować.

\- Nie wiem, Harry. - zza jego pleców, ktoś udzielił mu odpowiedzi. Wybraniec wzdrygnął się i odwrócił by następnie zobaczyć znajomą mu twarz.

\- Ginny, jesteś niczym zbawienie! - zaśmiał się ucieszony, że dziewczyna przerwała jego samotność.

\- Widać, że potrzebujesz rozmowy i przyjacielskiej rady. Od paru dni chodzisz taki przygaszony. - przytuliła się do niego najwidoczniej w dobrym humorze. - Tak więc słucham.

Harry przez chwilę się wahał jednak ona była w pewnym okresie czasu dla niego najważniejszą osobą i bardzo jej ufał, więc postanowił zaryzykować. Opowiedział jej wszystko, co sprawiło, że poczuł ulgę, zaś Ginny kiwała głową na znak, że rozumie.

\- Chcesz się zbliżyć do Draco? - zapytała po chwili ciszy. Gryffon spojrzał na nią nie wiedząc jak odpowiedzieć, a także jak ma rozumieć to pytanie.

\- Chce go do siebie przekonać i mu pomóc. - odpowiedział stanowczo głosem gotowym na wszystko.

Szli przez chwilę przed siebie jednak w pewnym momencie dziewczyna stanęła blokując mu drogę i chwytając go za ręce.

\- To do niego idź - doradziła spoglądając mu prosto w oczy, jakby dobrze wiedziała, że właśnie to Harry musiał zrobić i bez tego nie będzie szczęśliwy.

Draco siedział znudzony na podłodze wpatrując się w okno. Ściemniało się. Czekał na księżyc. Jeden z rzeczy, które od czasu kiedy został wilkołakiem lubił najbardziej. Wycie do tego lśniącego księżyca, który sprawiał mu tyle kłopotów. W końcu nic innego nie miał do roboty. Snape był zajęty swoimi obowiązkami i zazwyczaj nie było go w swoim gabinecie. Jego czekanie przerwało pukanie do drzwi. Draco odruchowo warknął i w tym samym momencie skarcił się, że nie panuje nad swoimi zwierzęcymi odgłosami. Jak tylko otworzył drzwi zobaczył nikogo innego jak Pottera, który zresztą musiał do niego przyjść.

\- Hej - powiedział gość wchodząc do pomieszczenia, a następnie do prywatnej komnaty, w której nigdy nie był.

\- Nigdy nie widziałeś pokoju? - zadrwił widząc jak chłopak ogląda całe pomieszczenie stojąc na środku.

\- Tego nie - odparł z uśmiechem, siadając na jednym z łóżek. - Nie wiedziałem, że jest już prawie ciemno.

\- Przykro mi z powodu twojej ułomności. - odpowiedział siadając na łóżku naprzeciwko swojego rozmówcy.

\- Nie bądź taki. - schylił się wyjmując podręcznik od Transmutacji, z której miał sprawdzian. - A tak w ogóle gdzie jest Snape?

Zaczął jakiś temat nie bardzo wiedząc jak chłopak ma go choć trochę polubić nie być dla niego taki oschły. Jednak pytanie pozostało bez odpowiedzi. Harry spojrzał na Draco który spoglądał przez okno, przez które on sam również zajrzał. Księżyc. Jak on może zareagować na księżyc? Długo nie musiał czekać. Blondyn jakby odruchowo zaczął cicho wyć. "Zupełnie jak wilk" uśmiechnął się pod nosem ignorując go i przystępując do nauki.

Ślizgon postanowił najwidoczniej nie oszczędzać głosu. Przez długi czas wył. Zapewne robi to podświadomie. Jednak Harremu to nie przeszkadzało, może właśnie to blondyna uspokajało? W pewnym momencie ucichło. Brunet wstał z łóżka i podszedł do swojego towarzysza, który spokojnie spał na podłodze. "Jak jakiś pies" mruknął pod nosem rozbawiony. Przyglądał się mu aż w końcu uklęknął przy nim. Odgarnął jego blond włosy spadające mu na twarz. Wtedy poczuł się szczęśliwy i zaczął powoli rozumieć dlaczego, a może po prostu ze zmęczenia tak uważał. Pochylił się nad Ślizgonem, powoli i delikatnie składając na jego ustach pocałunek.


End file.
